Neue Wege The Return
by charylity
Summary: Ich habe meine Geschichte überarbeitet. Lasst euch überraschen....


1. Neue Freunde?  
  
Der Brief war so unerwartet gekommen, dass es Shirley die Sprache verschlag. Sie wusste nicht viel über die Vergangenheit ihrer Familie noch hatte sie jemals danach gefragt. Es hatte sie nicht interessiert. Doch jetzt war alles anders. Jetzt lag da dieser Aufnahmebescheid von dieser merkwürdigen Schule, von der sie noch nie etwas gehört hatte. Sie sah ihn sich genau an. War das möglich? Shirley Lang war ein kleines zierliches Mädchen von elf Jahren. Sie hatte schulterlanges schwarzes Haar, dass sich nie wirklich bändigen ließ und große grüne Augen. Seit einiger Zeit lebte sie mit ihren Eltern und ihrer jüngeren Schwester Lynne in einer kleinen Vorstadt von London. Ihre Eltern arbeiteten in einem kleinen Laden in der Stadt, sodass Shirley oft auf Lynne aufpassen musste. "Was ist das?", fragte eine Stimme hinter ihr. Neugierig luckte die Kleine auf das Papier. Shirley zuckte die Schultern. "Das möchte ich auch gern mal wissen..." Sie las es sich noch einmal durch.  
  
Miss Shirley Lang, Sie wurden hiermit an der Schule für Hexerein und Zauberei in Hogwarts aufgenommen. Wir bitten Sie, am ersten September um 11.00 Uhr an Gleis Neundreiviertel zu kommen, am Bahnhof King's Cross. Der Hogwartsexpress wird Sie abholen. Anbei liegt eine Liste aller Dinge, die Sie für das erste Schuljahr noch benötigen. Mit freundlichen Grüßen, Albus Dumbledore.  
  
Shirley stützte sich mit beiden Armen auf den Tisch. "Eine Eule hat das gebracht.", sagte sie zu Lynne. "Was Mum und Dad wohl dazu sagen werden..." Lynne lachte grunzend. "Na die werden sich freuen. Warum hab ich keinen Brief erhalten?" Sie zog ein beleidigtes Gesicht und ging aus dem Zimmer. Shirley schüttelte den Kopf. Sie war doch auf einer Schule. Und sie hatte ja hier ihre Freunde und alles, was sie brauchte. Was würden die anderen dazu sagen? Sie war doch auch erst hierher gezogen. Trotzdem faszinierte sie diese Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei. Sie wollte unbedingt wissen, was das war und warum gerade sie so einen Aufnahmebrief bekommen hatte. Spät am Abend kamen ihre Eltern nach Hause. Shirley hörte sie unten in der Diele reden. Jetzt war die Gelegenheit, sie zu fragen, ob sie etwas wussten. Doch schon hörte sie Lynne. "Mummy, Daddy, Shir hat einen merkwürdigen Brief bekommen!" Sofort wurde es ruhig im Haus. Dann hörte sie ihre Mutter mit weicher Stimme sagen: "Ja? Wirklich? Warum bist du denn überhaupt noch wach? Geh mal lieber ins Bett, meine Kleine." Lynne redete ununterbrochen weiter auf sie ein, bis Schritte auf der Treppe zu hören waren und sie in ihr Zimmer geschafft wurde. Dann klopfte es an Shirleys Tür. "Herein!", rie sie angespannt. Was würden ihre Eltern jetzt wohl sagen? Die Tür ging auf und ihre Mutter trat ein. "Machst du noch Hausaufgaben?" Shirley schüttelte den Kopf und zeigte ihr aufgeregt den Brief. Ihre Mutter musterte erst ihr Gesicht, dann nahm sie den Brief und las ihn. Aufgeregt kaute Shirley auf ihrer Unterlippe. Sie hatte noch nie so einen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht ihrer Mutter gesehen. Als sie fertig mit lesen war, schwieg sie eine Weile. Shirley blieb sitzen und wartete. Dann kam ihr Vater ins Zimmer. Ehe er etwas sagen konnte, wurde auch ihm der Brief gereicht. "Es tut mir leid. Wir hätten es dir schon eher sagen sollen.", meinte er danach. "Mir was sagen?", fragte Shirley aufgebracht. Was sollte das alles? "Das du eine Hexe bist. In dir fließt das Zaubererblut von Generationen.", erklärte ihr ihre Mutter leise. "Wir dachten nicht, dass jemals wieder jemand aus der Familie nach Hogwarts geht. Der Letzte war dein Ururgroßvater..." Shirleys Vater deutete ihr zu schweigen. Mrs Lang nickte bedächtig. "Und... was soll ich jetzt tun?", fragte Shirley vorsichtig. Sie verstand das alles immer noch nicht. Was sollte sie sein? War das alles nur ein Scherz? "Du kannst dich entscheiden: Entweder bleibst du hier und führst weiter dein Leben - oder du gehst nach Hogwarts." Shirley nickte langsam. Ihre Entscheidung musste bald fallen. Die Ferien waren fast zu Ende. "Wie soll ich diese Sachen kaufen?", fragte Shirley ihre Mutter. Sie hielt die Liste hoch und machte ein ungläubiges Gesicht. Ihre Mutter nahm ihr die Liste aus der Hand und lächelte. "Nun, wir müssen wohl in die Winkelgasse gehen.", meinte sie. "Und da gibt's sowas? Einen Zauberstab? Kessel Größe 2?" ,las sie vor und konnte es selbst nicht richtig glauben, sowas zu lesen. Ihre Mutter nickte beständig. "Mummy?"Shirley fiel noch etwas ein. "Warum habt ihr mir nie gesagt, dass ihr... Zauberer seid?" Ihre Mutter beugte sich zu ihr und lächelte aufmunternd. "Das sind wir nicht. Der letzte Zauberer in unserer Familie war dein Ururgroßvater." "Und wieso hab ich nie von ihm gehört?", fragte Shirley ungläubig. ."Er ist schon lange tot. Und nun lass uns das Thema wechseln. Okay, Shir?" Aber Shirley war überhaupt nicht fertig. Sie wollte alles über ihre Familie wissen. Besonders über ihren Ururgroßvater! Warum erzählte ihr denn keiner über ihn? "Wie war sein Name? Vielleicht ist er ja mal in einem Gespräch von Großmutter vorgekommen oder so?", versuchte sie es erneut. Mrs Lang schüttelte den Kopf. "Das denke ich nicht. Nicht mal deine Großmutter kannte ihn wirklich." Damit war das Gespräch für sie beendet und sie ging aus dem Zimmer. Shirley sah ihr betrübt nach. Wer war ihr Urgroßvater gewesen, dass niemand ihr über ihn erzählen wollte. Was hatte er getan? Schon am nächsten Tage fuhr die ganze Familie in die Winkelgasse. Diese befand sich in London und man konnte sie nur erreichen, wenn man wusste, wie. Denn sie war verborgen gehalten vor neugierigen Augen. Es es war eine Zaubererstraße, und sie war bestimmt mal wirklich gut besucht gewesen. Shirley konnte sich nicht satt sehen und den Menschen und Geschäften, auch wenn die meisten schäbig und alt wirkten. Sie hatte noch nie so etwas gesehen und es nie für möglich gehalten, wenn sie es nicht selbst gesehen hätte. Es war unfassbar. "Was brauchst du noch, Schätzchen?", fragte ihre Mutter und sah sich um, als sie aus einem hohen Gebäude herauskamen, indem ihre Mutter gerade Geld getauscht hatte. Oben stand in alten abblätternden Buchstaben "Gringotts". "Als ich das letzte Mal hier war, sah es hier aber noch besser aus.", murmelte Mr Lang neben seiner Tochter. Was immer er damit meinte... Sie gingen in einen großen dunklen Laden, in dem es muffig roch und in dem mehr Staub als Luft zu existieren schien. An den Wänden waren große Regale mit Kisten aufgestapelt. Ein Verkäufer war nirgendwo zu sehen. "Ha...Hallo?", fragte Shirley laut. Lynne jammerte. Sie wollte nach Hause. Das tat sie den ganzen Tag schon, seit sie hier waren. Als sich nichts zu rühren schien, ging Shirley näher an den Tresen und sah hinüber.Sie zuckte die Schultern. "Ist wohl keiner da." Da hörte sie ein Ächzen. Erschrocken stellte sie fest, dass es vom Boden kam. Schnell rannte Shirley um den Tresen herum. "Was ist denn?", fragte ihre Mutter schockiert. Am Boden lag ein uralter Mann. Seine Kleidung trug schon Spinnweben und seine Augen waren fast völlig leer. Er ächzte wieder und sah sie an. Dann stand er zeitlupenmäßig auf. "Bin Eingeschlafen. Alles in Ordung.", meinte er mit jaulender Stimme und lächelte in Shirleys bleiches Gesicht. Dann erstarrte sein Lächeln. "Nein", .meinte er, "Nichts ist in Ordnung. Du bist zurück." Er ging langsam zu einem der Regale und nahm eine der Kisten heraus. Dann ging er wieder zu Shirley und musterte sie mit großen Augen. Er öffnete die Kiste und holte einen großen dunklen Stab heraus. "Hier!" Er gab ihn ihr. "Er hat ihn für dich abgegeben. Hat gesagt, ich soll ihn für dich hüten." Er zwinkerte ihr zu und lächelte wieder. Shirley hielt den Zauberstab in der Hand und sah ihn ungläubig an. "Und jetzt?", fragte sie unschlüssig. Der Mann sah sie mit seinen merkwürdigen Augen feurig an. "Probier ihn aus! Dann sehen wir, ob du die Richtige bist!" Der Zauberstab fühlte sich warm in ihrer Hand an. Sie spührte eine ungeheure Energie von ihm ausgehen. Sie schwang ihn in die Luft und er zog kleine grüne Bänder hinter sich her. Der Verkäufer applaudierte. "Du bist es wahrhaftig. Er hatte recht!" "Wer?", fragte Shirley neugierig. Doch da schritt ihr Vater ein. "Vielleicht ist es nicht so gut, wenn sie diesen.... Zauberstab nimmt. Er hat möglicherweise etwas zu viel... Macht. Was meinen Sie?" Der Verkäufer musterte ihn mit ungläubigem Gesichtsausdruck und meinte dann: "Es tut mir leid. Der Stab sucht sich seinen Besitzer und nicht anders herum. Und dieser Stab war ihr schon lange zugesprochen. Aber wenn es Ihnen ums Geld geht..." Er lächelte ihn zwinkernd an, "Dieser Stab wurde schon im Voraus bezahlt." Shirleys Augen wuren riesig. Von wem redete er da? Von ihrem Ururgroßvater? Mr Lang schüttelte den Kopf, konnte aber nichts tun, als nachzugeben. Als sie hinausgingen, meinte der Alte noch zu ihr: "Ausgerechnet deine Eltern sind Muggel..." Er schüttelte den Kopf und zeigte auf seine Augen. "Du vermutest übrigens richtig. Ich bin schon lange blind." Wieder draußen auf der Straße gingen sie einen Kessel und die Zutaten kaufen, die auf dem Zettel standen. Dann gingen sie in einen Buchladen und kauften die nötigen Schulbücher. Auch Lynne war jetzt zufrieden, weil sie Schokolade bekommen hatte. Gemeinsam setzten sie sich noch in eine alte Eisdiele und sahen sich die Straße an, die nun immer leerer wurde. Shirley sah auf der anderen Seite ein Mädchen in einem schwarzen Samtumhang, dass mit ihren Eltern auch auf die Eisdiele zukam. Sie schien in ihrem Alter zu sein und hatte hellblondes langes Haar und ein rundes Gesicht. Im Vorbeigehen hörte sie wie ihre Eltern irgendwas von "Also wirklich..." und "Muggel" stammelten. Schon wieder dieses merkwürdige Wort. Als das Mädchen sich ein Eis holte, ging Shirley unbeholfen auf sie zu und sagte: "Entschuldigung? Bist du auch in Hogwarts?" Natürlich hatte sie vorher schon die Bücher bemerkt, die das Mädchen gekauft hatte. Diese lachte und nickte. "Natürlich. Wäre ja mal was neues, wenn jemand aus meiner Familie nicht aufgenommen werden würde. Erstes Jahr. Du?" Shirley lächelte. "Ich auch. Vielleicht kommen wir ja ins selbe Haus. Sag mal, ich hab mal ne Frage..." Sie biss sich auf die Lippe und starrte nervös auf ihre Schuhe. "Ja?", fragte das Mädchen gespannt. "Was ist denn ein Muggel?" Das hellblonde Mädchen begann laut zu lachen und sich den Bauch zu halten. Dann sah sie Shirley an. "Da sitzen zwei.", meinte sie. "Das sind deine Eltern, oder? Einfache Nicht-Magier. Eben Muggel." Sie zwinkerte und versuchte, sich wieder einzukriegen. Dann kaufte sie sich ein großes Eis und musterte Shirley von oben bis unten. "Siehst okay aus. Hoffe, du kommst nach Slytherin. Ich werde ja dort sein." Sie streckte ihr die Hand hin. "Jessika Annabeth Malfoy." Sie musterte Shirley immer noch. Diese gab ihr zögernd die Hand. "Shirley Lang." Jessika grinste. "Ach, dachte, du wärst jemand anders. Du siehst nämlich jemandem ähnlich, weißt du das?" Shirley schüttelte den Kopf. Dann fasste sich Jessika an den Kopf. "Ach stimmt ja. Du bist ja unter Muggeln aufgewachsen. Naja, macht nichts. Hoffe, wir sehen uns dann in Hogwarts." Schnell war sie Jessika bei ihren Eltern und sie gingen weiter. "Na, schon Freunde gefunden?", fragte sie Mrs Lang, als Shirley zurück an ihren Platz schlenderte. Sie nickte. "Ich hoffe, ich komme ins Haus Slytherin." Dabei grinste sie. "Die Leute dort scheinen echt okay zu sein." Ihre Mutter und ihr Vater sahen sich an und nickten stumm.  
  
Endlich war der Tag da. Shirley würde nach Hogwarts fahren. Fröhlich rannte sie den ganzen Vormittag durchs Haus und überlegte, was sie vergessen haben könnte. Dabei trug sie ihren neuen Umhang, schwarz und innen wunderbar weich. Sie hatte sich oft gefragt, aus welchem Stoff er wohl gemacht war. Den hatten sie nicht in der Winkelgasse gekauft. Der Umhang war auf dem Dachboden gewesen. Er war sozusagen ein Erbstück ihres Ururgroßvaters. Lange hatte sie überlegt, wer dieser Mann wohl gewesen war. Er hatte gewusst, dass sie den Zauberstab im Zauberladen holen würde. Sie konnte zu keinem Schluss kommen, vor allem, weil scheinbar keiner ohne Erfurcht seinen Namen aussprach. Eher: Keiner sprach seinen Namen aus, wenn sie in der Nähe war und keiner nannte ihr einen Grund dafür. Sie hatte versucht, auf allen möglichen Wegen etwas über ihn herauszufinden, aber es war vergeblich gewesen. Sie kannte nicht einmal seinen Namen. Mit der Zeit beschloss Shirley, nicht weiter über ihn nachzudenken. Vielleicht würde man ihr in Hogwarts mehr erzählen. Endlich war es so weit. Sie stand am Bahnhof. Lynne weinte die ganze Zeit, weil sie dachte, sie würde ihre Schwester nie wieder sehen. Shirley versuchte sie zu trösten. "Ich schicke dir jeden Tag eine Eule. Ich versprechs dir. Außerdem komm ich zu Weihnachten und über die Sommerferien nach Hause." Lynne wollte das nicht glauben. Aber was sollte man einer siebenjährigen verwöhnten Heulsuse schon besänftigendes sagen? Lynne konnte schrecklich sein. "Wo ist denn jetzt Gleis Neundreiviertel?", fragte Shirley, als sie zwischen Gleis neun und Gleis Zehn standen. Sie sah sich erwartungsvoll um. Ihr Vater zeigte auf eine große alte Absperrung. Die musste doch schon ewig dort stehen. "Äh... dort ist es bestimmt nicht. Vielleicht wurde es verlegt.", meinte Shirley ungläubig. Mr Lang lachte und ging auf die Absperrung zu. "Pass auf!", meinte er und rannte darauf zu. Er wird voll dagegen rennen, dachte Shirley geschockt und hielt die Luft an. Wie konnte er das nur machen? Ihr Vater war inzwischen durch die Absperrung gerannt und war verschwunden. "Jetzt du!", rief ihre Mutter und zeigte nach vorn. "Was?!", fragte Shirley geschockt. Sie sollte da durch rennen? Wie sollte das gehen?  
  
Mit einem Schulterzucken rannte sie los. Sie spührte wie sie immer schneller wurde und der Wand immer näher kam - dann befand sie sich auf der anderen Seite des Bahnhofes.  
  
"Okay", stammelte sie luftholend zu ihrem Vater, "Ich glaube jetzt , wenn du so etwas sagst..." Hinter ihr kamen ihre Mutter und Lynne durch die Wand. Shirtley sah sich um. Oben stand kaum mehr leserlich "Gleis Neundreiviertel". Ansonsten war der Bahnhof ziemlich schäbig. Alles sah hunderte Jahre alt und ungepflegt aus. Ein paar einzelne Schüler und Eltern standen am Gleis, andem der Hogwarts Express gehalten hatte. Vielleicht hatte es früher hier einmal anders ausgesehen. Vielleicht war alles belebt gewesen. Was würde ihr Ururgroßvater wohl dazu sagen? "Shirley? Leb wohl, mein Schatz!" Mrs Lang umarmte sie so fest sie konnte. Lynne hielt den Umhangzipfel ihrer Schwester. "Du darfst nicht gehen...", schluchzte sie und zog daran so fest sie konnte. Es war fast um Elf. "Los jetzt. Du willst ja nicht zu spät kommen, oder?" Ihr Vater umarmte sie und half ihr, die Koffer zu verstauen. Schlussendlich lief sie durch den Zug und suchte nach einem freien Abteil. Der Zug war ziemlich voll. Das hatte man von draußen nicht gedacht. Als sie eins gefunden hatte, setzte sie sich ans Fenster und sah nach draußen. Der Zug fuhr ab....  
  
Shirley merkte, dass sie eingeschlafen sein musste. Als sie auf die Uhr sah, war es schon kurz nach zwei. Wie lange würden sie wohl noch fahren?  
  
Es klopfte an der Abteiltür und sie wurde ruckartig aufgerissen. "Oh, Entschuldigung. Ich wusste nicht, dass hier besetzt ist." Ein Junge mit dunkelblondem Haar und ein Mädchen mit rotem Haar standen in den Tür. "Kommt ruhig rein!", meinte Shirley, der jetzt nach etwas Gesellschaft zu Mute war. Das Mädchen lächelte. "Ich bin Ann Weasley und das hier ist mein Cousin Lesley Kollhart. Wir haben das Abteil gewechselt... waren zu viele Leute." Ihr schien das ziemlich peinlich zu sein. Shirley nickte. "Ich bin Shirley Lang. Mein erstes Jahr in Hogwarts. Und bei euch?" Ann machte es sich auf einem Sitz bequem und seufzte. "Auch mein erstes. Les ist im dritten Jahr hier." Der Junge nickte gedankenverloren.Dann sah er Shirley an. "Sag mal, du bist nicht zufällig verwandt mit..." "Mit wem?" Da ging die Tür schon wieder auf. "Hey, ich suche..." Jessika Malfoy stand in der Tür. Dann sah sie Ann begeistert an. "Eine Weasley! Eine echte Weasley!" Sie rannte auf Ann zu und schüttelte ihr begeistert die Hand. Ann schien das nicht viel auszumachen. Shirley starrte Jessika mit offenem Mund an. Lesley lachte laut. Als Jessika sich beruhigt hatte, setzte sie sich auf einen freien Platz und warf sie bewundernde Blicke auf Ann. "Ich bin Jessika Annabeth Malfoy. Erstes Jahr in Hogwarts. Haus Slytherin." "Also ich hoffe, ich komme nach Gryffindor.", meinte Ann und sah Shirley an. "Und du?" Lesley lachte wieder. "Na bestimmt nicht nach Hufflepuff, wenn du mich fragst, oder?" "Ich weiß nicht....", gab Shirley offen zu. "Kann man sich das denn aussuchen?" "Natürlich nicht. Du wirst ausgewählt.", meinte Jessika hochnäsig. Sie stand auf, schon die Tür bei Seite und ging wieder hinaus. "Also Leute, bis dann!" Als sie weg war, sah Shirley Ann neugierig an. "Ihr Weasleys seid wohl sehr beliebt, was?" "Was du nicht sagst.", meinte Ann nachdrücklich und grinste. "Mein Ururgroßvater Ronald Weasley war der beste Freund von Harry Potter!" Stolz nahm sie ein uraltes Foto aus der Tasche. Lesley verdrehte die Augen. "Das trägt sie immer mit sich rum", meinte er gelangweilt. Shirley sah sich das Foto an. Es zeigte sieben lächelnde Gesichter, von denen fünf die selben roten Haare hatten, wie Ann. "Das sind Ron und seine Geschwister.", grinste sie und zeigte auf einen Jungen im Vordergrund. Aber Shirley achtete schon gar nicht mehr auf diesen Jungen. "Ach ja, und die hier ist Hermine Granger, Harry Potters beste Freundin. Ron verstritt sich aber schlussendlich mit ihr..." Shirley sah ein Mädchen mit dichten dunklen Haaren. "Und der hier?", fragte sie und zeigte auf den Jungen neben Ron. Er hatte schwarzes, zerwühltes Haar. Ann sah sie geschockt an. "Du weißt nicht, wer das ist?" Shirley schüttelte den Kopf. Sollte sie es denn wissen? "Das ist Harry Potter, einer der mächtigsten weißen Magier aller Zeiten.", sagte Lesley. "Der mächtigste Magier aller Zeiten!", verbesserte ihn Ann. "Und unser aller Vorbild!", strahlte Lesley. Gedankenverloren sah sich Shirley das Foto an. Der Junge schien nicht älter als 16 auf dem Bild zu sein. Er war ziemlich schlacksig und mager und sah nicht gerade so aus, wie die beiden es gerade beschrieben hatten. Harry Potter...,dachte sie immer wieder. "Kann ich das Foto jetzt wieder haben? Es ist mein einziges.", wurde Shirley aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. Schnell streckte sie Ann das Foto wieder hin. "Es ist schon schlimm genug, dass es nur ein Muggel-Foto ist." Da öffnete sich die Tür wieder und Jessika stürtzte herein. "Da vorne ist die Hölle los! Die streiten sich um zwei Kröten, die vollkommen gleich aussehen. Keiner weiß mehr, welche wem gehört."  
  
Sie setzte sich außer Atem wieder auf einen Platz und meinte: "Ich bin sicher, früher hätte es sowas nicht gegeben." Die anderen stimmten nickend zu. So fuhren sie noch eine Weile weiter und unterhielten sich über dies und das. So schnell hatte Shirley noch nie Freunde gefunden. Sie sah aus dem Fenster. Ann stritt sich gerade mit Jessika über eine glorreiche Weasley-Vergangenheit, Lesley las ein Zauberermagazin. "Sag mal...", fragte er plötzlich und kniff die Augen zusammen. "Ja?" "Jetzt mal ehrlich: Du siehst ihm sowas von ähnlich... Du musst mit ihm verwandt sein." Alle sahen Shirley auf einmal stumm an. "Mit wem?", fragte sie nur geschockt. Lesley hielt sein Magazin hoch, wo ein großes Bild von Harry Potter, einem jüngeren Harry Potter wie auf Anns Foto, die Titelseite bedeckte. "Nein.", meinte Shirley. Das konnte nicht sein. Wieso sollten ihre Eltern ihr so etwas verschweigen wollen? Er hatte doch nie etwas schlechtes getan? Trotzdem musste sie zugeben, dass die Ähnlichkeit wirklich verblüffend war. Die gleichen Haare, die gleichen Augen, die gleiche Nase,... es war merkwürdig. "Tut mir leid, aber ich komme aus einer Muggelfamilie.", meinte sie und wandte sich wieder ihrem Fenster zu. Es konnte einfach nicht sein. Endlich hielt der Zug. Ereichtert, dass es endlich vorbei war und sie die Füße wieder ausstrecken konnte, lief Shirley auf den Bahnsteig. "Was passiert jetzt?", fragte sie Ann, die neben ihr stand. "Wir werden abgeholt.", meinte sie. Ein junger Mann von etwas 20 Jahren trat stand in der Mitte des sich ansammelnden Gedränges und rief: "Erstklässler, hier her!" Er sah sich um, ob es alle hörten und rief noch einmal.  
  
Lesley stand neben ihm und fragte ihn etwas. "Das ist Julero Aldren. Unser Wildhüter. Er macht das erst seit ein paar Jahren. Hagrid hat ihn damals noch eingestellt...", erklärte ihr Ann. Jessika hinter ihr musste lachen. "Da müsste Hagrid aber wirklich sehr alt geworden sein..." Ann warf ihr einen wütenden Blick zu. "Ich weiß es besser.", meinte sie und zwinkerte Shirley zu. Sie gingen zu dem Mann und warteten auf die anderen. Jetzt konnte ihn sich Shirley genau ansehen. Aldren hatte dunkelbraunes, langes Haar, blaue Augen und eine lange Nase, Trotzdem fand sie ihn irgendwie gutaussehend. Durch seine Arbeit als Wildhüter war er ziemlich muskulös und kröftig, aber nicht dick. Er rief noch einmal alle Erstklässler zu sich, dann machte er sich bereit zum Abmarsch. Dabei lächelte er glücklich. Sein Lächeln war wirklich bezaubernd. Fast schwebend folgte Shirley ihm. Sie gingen zu einem großen See, auf dem sie mit großen selbstrudernden Booten hinüber zum Schloss fuhren. Das war also Hogwarts. Sie sah das große Gebäube faszinierend vor sich aufragen. Die Sonne war am untergehen und der Himmel um das Schloss war rubinrot und wunderschön. Neben sich hörte sie Shirley seufzen, die das Foto von Ronald Weasley an sich gedrückt hielt. "Ist es nicht... unglaublich?", fragte sie Shirley. Diese nickte langsam. Man konnte den Blick nicht abwenden. Man wollte es für immer sehen.  
  
2. Der Empfang  
  
Die große Eingangshalle war reichlich verziert. Auf dem ganzen Gelände sah nichts alt und verfallend aus, wie auf dem Bahnhof und in der Winkelgasse. Hier wirkte alles prachtvoll neu und gemütlich. "Willkommen!", hörten sie eine Stimme und eine ältere Frau erschien. Sie trug einen weinroten Umhang und hatte ihre angegrauten Haare hochgesteckt. "Ich bin Professor Rosamud Heathley. Ich bin Lehrerin für Verwandlungen und Hausleherin von Gryffindor. Kommt mit!" Alle folgten ihr gespannt. Niemand wusste, was jetzt passieren würde, außer ein paar. Und die wussten es auch nur vom Erzählen älterer Schüler. "Der Hut...", flüsterte Ann neben ihr ängstlich, die eine von ihnen war. Sie gingen weiter in einen Raum, an dem vier riesige,lange Tische standen. Die älteren Schüler saßen daran und lächelten die neuen an. "Herzlich Willkommen!", rief einer von ihnen. Sie sah Lesley am Tisch der Gryffindors. Am anderen Ende der Halle war der Tisch der Lehrer. Professor Heathley ging an den Tisch und sagte: "Normalerweise würde euch jetzt unser Schulleiter Professor Albus Dumbledore begrüßen. Aber es geht ihm zur Zeit nicht besonders gut..." An den Tischen begann heftiges Gemurmel. "Es ist nichts wirklich schlimmes.", rief ein anderer Lehrer. Er hatte graues, fast weißes strähniges Haar und trug eine viereckige Brille. Als er das sagte, war es blitzartig ruhig. Jessika neben ihr lächelte und flüsterte aufgeregt: "Das ist Professor Snape. Der Zaubertränke-Lehrer und Hauslehrer von Slytherin. Der älteste Lehrer im Haus." Professor Heathley hatte derweile einen großen spitzen Hut geholt. Wer jetzt noch etwas gesagt hatte, war nun auch ruhig. Alle Erstklässler waren bis auf den letzten aufgeregt und starrten den Hut an. "Wollen wir mit der Auswahl beginnen.", meinte Professor Heathley. Sie nannte den ersten Namen: " Adamas, Tanya." Ein Mädchen mit kurzen dunkelroten Haaren trat vor und bekam den Hut aufgesetzt. Man sah ihr die ganze Aufregung an, als sie den Hut auf dem Kopf hatte und nichts geschah. Dann verkündete er plötzlich: " Slytherin!" Die Schüler am Slytherin-Tisch jubelten und nahmen Tanya mit Freuden auf. " Artor, Amanda."- "Gryffindor!" " Cornby, Chester."- "Ravenclaw!" "Dixon, Dennis." - "Slytherin!" "Jopes, Piper." - "Hufflepuff!" "July, Joshua." - "Ravenclaw!" " Lang, Shirley." Shirley ging mit kleinen Schritten nach vorn. Jetzt war sie also an der Reihe. Der sprechende Hut wurde ihr aufgesetzt. Was soll ich nur tun?, dachte sie aufgeregt. Was immer du tust, es wird schon richtig, sprach der Hut in ihrem Kopf. Aber was ist das richtige Haus für mich?, fragte sie. Nun, ich denke ich weiß es jetzt. Du bist dafür erwählt, meinte der Hut und verkündete laut: "Gryffindor!" Ihr wurde der Hut abgenommen und sie lief zum Gryffindor-Tisch. Ein paar Namen weiter war Jessika dran. Selbstsicher, wie sie war stand sie mit dem Hut da und nach einigen Sekunden rief er: "Slytherin!" Schade, dachte Shirley. Jessika ist schon mal nicht mit in meinem Haus. Neben ihr hatte sich ein kleiner dicklicher Junge gesetzt. Er war nach ihr drangekommen. "Wie war noch gleich dein Name?", fragte er sie plötzlich. "Äh... Shirley Lang.", erwiderte sie. Er nickte. "Nicht Shirley Potter?" Schon wieder so eine Bemerkung. "Nein. Und es ist zufällig, diese Ähnlichkeit." Der Junge nickte ungläubig, sagte aber nichts mehr dazu. "Äh... ich bin übrigens Daniel Longbottom.", meinte er noch. Plötzlich verkündete Professor Heathley:" Weasley, Ann!" Alle starrten zu Ann hin. Manche tuschelten und zeigten auf sie. "Gryffindor!", verkündete der Hut und alle am Tisch jubelten helftig. "Yeah! Wir haben eine Weasley!", rief ein Junge weiter vorne. Bald waren alle Schüler auf die Häuser aufgeteilt und der Hut wurde wieder weggebracht. "Also dann", Professor Heathley schnippte mit den Fingern und überall erschien Essen auf den Tischen, "Auf ein neues erfolgreiches Jahr!" Erst jetzt bemerkte Shirley, dass sie mächtig Hunger hatte. Sie hatte den ganzen Tag noch nichts gegessen vor Aufregung. Ihr gegenüber hatte sich Ann gesetzt, die sich die ganze Zeit mit einem Jungen mit blonden Haaren stritt. Shirley schüttelte den Kopf. Wenn Ann sich nicht mit jemandem streiten konnte, war sie wahrscheinlich nicht zufrieden. "Shirley?", fragte sie sie plötzlich ganz unerwatet und sah sie lächelnd an. "Hast du Zaubertrank und Kessel, Band 1 gelesen? Er will mir nicht glauben, dass man Meerwurz für einen Unsichtbarkeitstrank braucht." Sie zeigte auf den Jungen neben ihr, der heftig protestierte. Shirley schüttelte betreten den Kopf. "Aber so etwas steht doch in Zaubertrank und Kessel, Band 1 gar nicht drin?", meinte eine rauhe Stimme hinter ihnen. Erschrocken drehte Ann sich um. "Ähm.... vielleicht haben Sie recht, Professor. Vielleicht... hab ich es aus einem anderen Buch..." Professor Snape sah Ann von oben herab an. "Nun", meinte er seufzend, " die Weasleys waren eben noch nie die Hellsten." Dann sah er Shirley an. Für einen Augenblick sah er erschrocken aus. Dann wandte er sich ab und ging. "Was hat denn der für ein Problem?", fragte Shirley wütend und sah ihm hinterher. Der Junge neben Ann grinste. "Sag bloß, du hast noch nie von Professor Snape gehört? Er ist schrecklich." Ann lächelte. "Wow, das hätte ich nicht gedacht.", meinte sie trocken. Sie nahm sich noch etwas zu essen und war jetzt auffallend ruhig. "Ich bin Mark Naston. Bin der erste meiner Familie, der nach Gryffindor kommt. Meine Eltern waren beide Ravenclaws." Da fiel Shirley etwas auf. "Scheinbar bin ich hier die einzige, die Muggeleltern hat... Wie kommt das?" Mark schüttelte den Kopf. "Die meisten Schüler, die Muggel als Eltern haben, sind in Hufflepuff. Weiß nicht, warum das so ist. Der Hut entscheidet eben. Es sind ja auch nicht mehr viele Schüler mit Muggeleltern da. Das war mal anders. Aber was solls." Nach dem Essen, wurden sie alle von ihren Vertrauensschülern in die Gemeinschaftsräume gebracht. Ihr Vertrauensschüler hieß Tom Sway. Er war ein großer dicker Sechstklässler mit hellen lockigen Haaren. Er führte sie zu einem großen Gemälde von einer dicken Frau. "Passwort?", fragte diese müde. "Aurora dominata.", meinte Tom feierlich. Das Bild glitt zur Seite und ließ alle durch. Der Gemeinschaftsraum war riesig und hatte an der einen Seite einen großen Kamin. Shirley fand es auf Anhieb gemütlich. Dann zeigte Tom ihnen ihre Schläfsääle und ließ sie dort allein. "Hier ist es toll!", meinte Ann und ließ sich auf ein Bett nieder. Ihre Koffer waren inzwischen hochgebracht worden. "Ach, ich hab was vergessen." Tom stand wieder in der Tür. Alle sahen ihn an. "Hier sind eure Stundenpläne." Erlegte sie auf einen Tisch neben der Tür und ging hinaus. Alle rannten um denTisch und sahen sich die Pläne an. "Oh nein....", jammerte Amanda Artor, "In der zweiten Stunde Zaubertränke mit Slytherin..." "Naja, erste Stunde Geschichte der Zauberwelt, zusammen mit Hufflepuff... Könnte besser sein." Shirley konnte sich unter dem Unterricht nicht viel vorstellen. "Was ist Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste?" Ann grinste. "Das wirst du noch sehen. Die Lehrerin in diesem Fach soll wirklich gut sein. Kommst du noch mit runter in den Gemeinschaftsraum?" Shirley schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich bin müde. Ich werde jetzt erstmal schlafen."  
  
"Mr Naston, warum haben Sie es nicht auch nur ein enziges Mal für nötig gehalten, in Ihre Bücher zu sehen?", fragte Professor Quichar am nächsten Tag. Es war ihre erste Stunde und es schien das langweiligste Fach zu sein, was es geben konnte. Er war sauer, weil sie die Stunde nicht rechtzeitig anfangen konnten, da Professor Heathley hereingekommen war, um ihnen die Sache mit den Hauspunkten zu erklären. Jedes Haus konnte Punkte erreichen oder verlieren, je nachdem, was sie taten. Am Ende wurde dem Haus, dass die meisten Punkte erreicht hatte, der Hauspokal verliehen. Letztes Jahr war das Ravenclaw gewesen. Mark sah verlegen auf seine Bücher. "Ich war mit meinen Eltern bei den Qidditch-Meisterschaften...", versuchte er zu erklären. Shirley beugte sich zu Ann vor. "Was ist denn Quidditch?", fragte sie leise. Ann grinste. "Der beste Sport, den es gibt. Du wirst schon sehen." Sie zwinkerte ihr zu und sah wieder nach vorn, kurz bevor ihr Lehrer bemerkt hätte, dass die beiden sich unterhielten. Professor Quichar erzählte weiter von den frühen Hexen und beließ es dann dabei, alle einen zwei Pergamentrollen langen Aufsatz zu schreiben, bis zur nächsten Woche. Als die Stunde vorbei war, waren alle erleichtert. Shirley und Ann gingen schnell aus dem Raum und suchten den Eingang zu den Kerkern. Dort sollte ihre nächste Stunde, Zaubertränke, stattfinden. Unterwegs schloss sich ihnen Mark an. "Mein Gott, was hat Professor Quichar nur für Probleme? Ich werd doch nicht meine wertvolle Zeit für so etwas wie langweilige Geschichtsbücher lesen verschwenden..." Ann grinste mit ihrem angeborenen Grinsen, dass nur sie konnte. "Und du bist wirklich eine Weasley?", fragte er neugierig. Sie nickte betreten. Man sah ihr an, dass sie die Frage schon lange leid war. "Dann wird dir Professor Snape bestimmt in der nächsten Stunde die Hölle heiß machen. Ich hoffe, du hast wenigstens ein wenig gelernt." Ann blieb stehen. Sie alle hatten jetzt ganz vergessen, dass sie ja jetzt bei Professor Snape hatten. Angstvoll starrte sie die beiden anderen an. "Was ist denn?", fragte Shirley erschrocken. "Ich hab überhaupt keine Ahnung von Zaubertränken!", flüsterte Ann Angst stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben. Shirley legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter. "Wird schon nicht so schlimm werden.", meinte sie zögernd. Ann sah sie ungläubig an. "Du hast ihn doch selbst gesehen, oder? Es wird die Hölle sein!" Mark nickte und meinte: "Wenn wir zu spät kommen, wird das uns aber auch nicht helfen. Kommt mit! Ich weiß, wo es langgeht." Mark führte sie durch die Verließe in das Zimmer, in dem der Unterricht für Zaubertränke stattfinden sollte. Es war ein dunkler und muffiger Raum. Jessika stand von drei Jungs umringt (und offensichtlich umschwärmt) am anderen Ende. Als sie die drei ankommen sah, winkte sie und lief schnell zu ihnen herüber. "Und? Wie war die erste Stunde?", fragte sie aufgeregt. Shirley verdrehte die Augen. "Stinklangweilig.", meinte sie und sah, dass die anderen ihr zustimmten. Jessika lächelte. "Das hätte ich auch gesagt, wenn ich zusammen mit Hufflepuff gehabt hätte. Wir hatten Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste! Ich hab fünf Pluspunkte für Slytherin erhalten.", meinte sie stolz. Ann sagte gar nichts. Ihr hatte es wohl vor Angst die Sprache verschlagen. Auf einmal kam Snape ins Zimmer. Trotz seines Alters wirkte er kein bisschen gebrechlich. "Was steht ihr hier noch alle rum? Habt ihr nichts zu tun?", fauchte er und blickte dabei Ann an. Shirley biss sich auf die Lippen. Ann würde wohl Recht behalten. Es würde die Hölle werden. Professor Snape stand an seinem Pult und erklärte die Zusammensetzung eines Schwebetranks. Shirley verdrehte die Augen. Am ersten Tag schon einen Trank machen? Wie sollte sie das denn bitte schaffen? Plötzlich drehte er sich zu ihr um und sah sie giftig an. "Nun? Was tun Sie mit der Laichessenz, Miss.... Lang?", las er von der Schülerliste ab. Shirley erschrak und sah Mark, der neben ihr saß, hilfesuchend an. "Was ist? Ist Ihnen die Aufgabe zu schwer?", fragte Snape herausfordernd. "Ich.. werfe sie in den Topf?...", versuchte sie, seine Frage zu beantworten. Snape lachte eisig. "Also, dann werfen Sie sie in Ihren Topf!", meinte er trocken und stellte sich neben ihren Platz, um aufzupassen, was sie tat. Shirley sah sich auf ihrem Platz um. Was war Laichessenz? Sie hatte keine Ahnung. Zögernd suchte sie nach Aufschriften an den Flaschen. "Ich warte!", meinte Snape nachdrücklich. Ein paar der Slytherins lachten. "Ich weiß es nicht...", stammelte Shirley verlegen. Snape ging zufrieden zu seinem Pult zurück. "Also, für alle, die nicht so unterbelichtet sind, wie Miss Lang hier: Die Laichessenz ist eine Flüssigkeit, was nun wohl nicht so schwer sein kann zu verstehen und man schüttet drei Tropfen davon in seinen Kessel." Er schüttelte verständnisslos den Kopf. "Das wären dann wohl fünf Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor..." Die Slytherins lachten noch mehr. Shirley kochte vor Wut. Wie konnte er das nur tun? Das war völlig unfair! Nun hatte sie gleich am ersten Tag Punktabzug erhalten und das wegen so einer Belanglosigkeit. Von der Seite stieß sie Ann an. "Ich hab dir ja gesagt, es wird die Hölle sein. Er sorgt dafür, dass es die Hölle ist..." Sanpe drehte sich wieder um. "Miss Weasley? Haben Sie etwas zu sagen?", meinte er trocken. Schnell schüttelte Ann den Kopf. "Merkwürdig.", meinte er, "Wieso besuchen Sie denn meinen Unterricht, wenn Sie nur hier sitzen und sich mit Ihrer Freundin unterhalten? Das gibt nochmal fünf Punkte Abzug." Ann wurde fast so rot wie ihre Haare. Am Ende der Stunde hatten alle ihren Trank fertig. Professor Snape ging zu Jessika, die ihn fröhlich anlächelte, und meinte: "Jetzt probieren wir einen der Tränke aus. Miss Malfoy, wie wär's mit Ihrem?" Sie nickte erfreut und schöpfte etwas davon heraus. Dann goss sie es über einen Stein, der als Versuchsobjekt neben ihr lag. Der Stein begann sofort an die Decke zu schweben. Snape nickte zufrieden. "Das müsste jeder von Ihnen fertigbringen. Das werden wir gleich sehen. Aventus!" Der Stein kam langsam wieder herunter. "Slytherin erhält fünf Punkte!" Ann wurde noch wütender als vorher. Mit ihren Blicken versuchte Shirley sie zu beruhigen. Sie traute sich nicht, etwas zu ihr zu sagen, denn Snape schien alles zu hören. Den Stein schweben zu lassen, schien allen zu gelingen, nur Daniel Longbottom schien seine Schwierigkeiten zu haben. Sein Stein färbte sich erst grün, dann rot und schmolz dann. Snape machte ihn dafür kräftig runter, so dass der Kleine fast zu heulen anfing. "Nächste Stunde arbeiten wir in Zweiergruppen und einem noch wirkungsvolleren Schwebetrank.", sagte Snape zum Schluss und die Stunde war beendet. Wütend wollte Shirley mit den anderen hinausgehen. Doch in der Tür blieb sie stehen und drehte sich um. "Was ist los?", fragte Mark und wollte sie zum Rausgehen bringen. "Er ist unfair. Ich werde mit ihm reden. Vielleicht nimmt er das zurück. Ihr habt doch gesehen, wie er mit dem armen Daniel umgegangen ist. Das kann nicht sein!" Erschrocken hielt Mark sie fest. "Bist du verrückt geworden? Wenn du das jetzt tust, bekommen wir vielleicht hundert Punkte Abzug! Komm mit raus und lass erstmal Dampf ab!" Shirley atmete tief durch. Vielleicht hatte er ja Recht. Doch da stand schon Snape hinter ihnen. "Sie halten den Verkehr auf!", bemerkte er herablassend. Mark sah ihn geschockt an und versuchte, Shirley zur Tür hinauszuschieben. "Tut mir leid... Wir wollten gerade gehen. Auf Wiedersehen, Professor!" Shirley versuchte den Mund zu halten und ging widerwillig nach draußen. "Was war denn?", fragte Ann neugierig, als die beiden auf sie zukamen. "Sie wollte mit Snape reden.", meinte Mark trocken. Ann grinste. "Gut, dass sie es gelassen hat. Wahrscheinlich hätte sie sonst gleich Hogwarts verlassen können." Jessika lief auf sie zu und lächelte. "Wie fandet ihr die Stunde? War doch toll, oder?" "Aber sicher.", murmelte Shirley. Sie war jetzt nicht in der Stimmung, mit dieser verwähnten Göre zu reden. Schnell machte sie kehrt und lief den Gang hinauf. So wütend war sie seit einer Ewigkeit nicht mehr gewesen. Und Jessika war auch noch so taktlos. Schon fand sich Shirley in einem Gang wieder, wo sie noch nie zuvor gewesen war. Schnell sah sie sich um. Aus welcher Richtung war sie nur gekommen? Verängstigt lehnte sie sich an die Wand. Vielleicht würde ja bald jemand vorbeikommen. Verdammt, dachte sie. Dieses Haus war einfach zu groß. Vom hinteren Teil des Ganges hörte sie auf einmal Stimmen. Erleichtert atmete sie auf und lief ihnen entgegen. "Hallo?", rief sie. "Ich hab mich verlaufen... Ich muss...." Ihr verschlug es die Sprache. Vor ihr stand ein Geist. Ein waschechter Geist! Sie hielt sich den Mund zu, um nicht loszuschreien. Der Mann, der neben dem Geist her lief, blickte sie verdutzt an. Der Geist lächelte. "Guten Morgen. Sie haben sich verlaufen, sagen Sie? Nun, seien Sie vorsichtig. Der Rote Baron hat schlechte Laune." Dann verschwand er. Zurück blieb Julero Aldren, der Wildhüter. "Komm, ich zeig dir, wie du in dein Klassenzimmer zurückkommst.", meinte er lächelnd. "Wo musst du denn hin?" Er zeigte den Gang entlang. "Ich muss... Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Küsse...äh... Künste.", meinte Shirley verlegen. Verdammt, dachte sie und wurde rot. "Ah, da muss ich jetzt auch hin. Muss Professor Granger etwas fragen." Sie gingen stumm den Gang entlang. "Bist Erstklässlerin, stimmts?" Aldren grinste. "Die verlaufen sich ständig. Hab mich anfangs auch oft verlaufen." Shirley fand ihre Stimme wieder und sah Aldren erschüttert an. "War das ein.. Geist?" Sie zeigte nach vorne, wo das Etwas gerade verschwunden war. Der Wildhüter nickte amüsiert. "Der Hausgeist von Gryffindor. Du kennst dich nich so gut in Sachen Hogwarts aus, wie?" Verlegen sah Shirley auf ihre Schuhe. Sie gingen den Gang hinunter und bogen zweimal links ab.  
  
Bald waren sie am Klassenzimmer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste angekommen. Aufgeregt liefen Ann und Mark auf die beiden zu und fragten Shirley, ob sie okay war. "Eure Freundin hat sich verlaufen. Dann sie sie fast vor Angst umgekommen, wegen dem fast kopflosen Nick.", meinte Aldren und grinste über beide Ohren. Professor Ginger Granger, ihre Lehrerin für diese Stunde, kam den Gang hinunter auf sie zu gelaufen. Shirley hatte sie am Tag des Empfangs nicht gesehen. Sie war noch ziemlich jung, trug ihre auffallend dicken dunkelblonden Haare mit roten Strähnen offen und war ziemlich groß und schlank. Sie sah alles in allem eher wie ein Model als wie eine Lehrerin aus. Sie lächelte ihnen zu und meinte, sie sollten schon mal ins Klassenzimmer gehen. Sie wolle noch etwas wichtiges mit Aldren besprechen. Shirley nickte und ging mit den anderen ins Zimmer. "Habt ihr die gesehen?", fragte Daniel Longbottom und pfiff durch die Zähne. "Kein Wunder, dass der Unterricht bei ihr so toll sein soll." Ann sah aus, als wolle sie vor Freude in die Luft springen. "Wisst ihr, wer das ist?", fragte sie die anderen beiden, als sie zu ihren Plätzen gegangen waren. Mark und Shirley sahen sie neugierig an. " Das ist die Enkelin von Hermine Granger!", rief sie, dass es alle hörten. Mark riss die Augen auf uns starrte zur Tür."Das ist wirklich..." In dem Moment ging die Tür auf und Professor Granger kam herein. "Also, setzt euch, wir wollen beginnen." Alle setzten sich schnell und starrten sie fasziniert an. "Die Verteidung gegen die dunklen Künste war einst eins der wichtigsten Fächer des gesamten Unterrichts. Nun, das hat sich geändert. Doch da es immer noch schwarze Magie da draußen gibt, werdet ihr trotzdem am Ende des Jahres eure Prüfungen ablegen." Sie sah sich in der Klasse um. "Was werden wir dieses Jahr machen...", fing sie an und setzte sich auf ihren Stuhl, während sie ihre langen Beine überschlug. Alle Jungs im Raum sahen auf einmal gespannt zu ihr hin. Na toll, dachte Shirley und stützte sich in der hinteren Reihe, wo sie saß, auf ihre Bücher. "Miss Lang,fällt es ihnen schwer, sich zu konzentrieren?", fragte Professor Granger plötzlich. Shirley sah schnell hoch und sah sie an. "Nein, ich hab nur eben nachgedacht.", meinte sie trocken. Professor Granger lächelte. "Na gut, würden Sie mir jetzt bitte zuhören?"  
  
Sie nahm ihr Buch Dunkle Kreaturen 1 und blätterte die erste Seite durch. "Schlagt bitte jetzt Seite 12 in eurem Lehrbuch auf!", meinte sie. Am Ende des Unterichts gab sie ihnen noch eine Hausaufgabe, womit aber alle zufrieden schienen, und entließ sie zum Mittagessen. Der Rest der Woche verlief ganz gut. Bis auf die Doppelstunde Kräuterkunde, die wirklich ziemlich mies ausfiel, außer (merkwürdigerweise) für Daniel Longbottom, und den Unterricht bei Professor Snape, konnte sie sich nicht beklagen. Mark schwärmte die ganze Woche von Professor Granger und Ann ließ keine freie Minute aus, sich mit den Lehrern über die Zeiten Harry Potters zu unterhalten. Langsam lebte sich Shirley in Hogwarts ein.  
  
3. Sehr viele Entdeckungen  
  
Es vergingen drei Wochen in Hogwarts und der Unterricht nahm Shirley und ihre Freunde voll und ganz ein. Zu Jessika hatten sie fast keinen Kontakt mehr und sie scherten sich auch nicht darum. Sie war fast immer von ihrem vielen Verehrern umgeben, von denen viele auch aus älteren Klassen waren. Shirley fragte sich, wie sie das wohl machte. Sie saßen gerade in der Bibliothek, um ihre Hausaufgaben für Zauberkunst zu machen, da kam Professor Granger an ihren Tisch. Mark wurde gleich ganz rot, Ann war nicht da, da sie nach einem Buch suchte. "Shirley, kann ich kurz mit Ihnen sprechen?", fragte sie leise. Shirley nickte und stand auf. "Was ist denn los?" Sie gingen auf den Gang. Professor Granger sah sich nach allen Seiten um. "Es geht um Ihren Ururgroßvater. Sie werden wissen, wen ich meine." Wartend sah sie Shirley an. "Äh... wen?", fragte sie verwundert. Sie runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. Was meinte sie da nur? Professor Granger schien das kein bisschen zu wundern. "Natürlich! Ich hätte es wissen müssen. Ihnen wurde nichts gesagt - aus Vorsicht." Wieder sah sie sich um, ob niemand zuhörte. "Also gut, ich muss es Ihnen erzählen. Ich habe etwas für Sie, dass Sie vielleicht interessieren wird." Shirley wartete gespannt, was das wohl sein mochte. Da fiel ihr etwas ein.  
  
"Kannten Sie meinen Ururgroßvater?" Professor Granger nickte. "Natürlich.", meinte sie. "Nicht so gut, wie meine Großmutter natürlich, aber ich kannte ihn." Sie zog etwas aus ihrer Umhangtasche - ein Buch. "Hier sind Briefe, die meine Großmutter Hermine Granger über die Jahre mit Ihrem Ururgroßvater geschrieben hat. Sie werden Ihnen, denke ich, noch recht nützlich sein." Schnell atmend nahm Shirley die in Buch gebundenen Briefe und betrachtete sie gedankenverloren. "Wieso sollten die mir nützlich sein?" Professor Granger seufzte und ihr Gesicht zog fast schon Falten. "Nun", flüsterte sie eindringlich, "Sie sollten sie lesen, um es zu begreifen." Dann nickte sie ihr zu und ging um die Ecke des Ganges. Shirley blieb allein mit dem Buch zurück und wusste nicht, was sie jetzt denken sollte. Sie rannte zurück in die Bibliothek, nahm ihr Zeug und sagte Ann und Mark, dass sie kurz weg müsste. Dann rannte sie in den Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum, der fast leer war, und setzte sich in die hinterste Ecke. Liebe Hermine... stand in der Anrede. Sie sah sich um, ob sie keiner beobachtete und las noch einmal von vorn.  
  
Liebe Hermine, ich wollte es dir schon lange sagen und deinen Rat einholen, der schon seit unserer Schulzeit klug war. Ich habe es Cho gesagt, aber mit ihr kann ich in letzter Zeit nicht mehr sprechen. Sie geht mir immer mehr aus dem Weg. Also schreibe ich mal wieder dir, wie schon so oft in früheren Zeiten. Voldemort ist in der Stadt. Nun, du wirst dich fragen, wie das geht. Schließlich müsste er ja tot sein. Das dachte ich auch. Bis gestern. Ich höre merkwürdige Stimmen und meine Narbe schmerzt nochimmer schrecklich. Er muss ganz nah sein. Ich habe versucht, Dumbledore eine Nachricht zu schicken, aber er antwortet einfach nicht und Ron tut das ganze als Schwachsinn ab. Zum Thema Ron: Bitte vertragt euch doch wieder! Ich hoffe, wir werden uns bald wiedersehen. Ich brauche mal jemanden um mich herum, der normal ist. Bye, Harry  
  
P.S.: Diese Eule ist erst neu und ich habe sie von einem Fan bekommen. Hedwig fehlt mir und keine Eule kann ihn jemals ersetzen. Aber das weißt du ja.  
  
Shirley wachte wie aus einer Trance auf. Harry? Harry Potter? Das war unmöglich! Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Wieso war sie Professor Granger nur so sicher, dass sie mit diesem Harry Potter verwandt war? Sie blätterte ein paar Seiten weiter. Instinktiv las sie den letzten Brief.  
  
Hermine, Es ist jetz so viel Zeit vergangen und du lässt nicht mehr von dir hören. Ich habe Ron gefragt, ob er wüsste, warum das so ist, aber er wusste es auch nicht. Er sagte etwas von "Dunkle Mächte" aber das kann nicht stimmen. Das ist jetzt schon 50 Jahre her. Vertragt euch wieder! Ich wollte noch sagen, wo immer Voldemort sich versteckt, ich werde ihn niemals finden. Aber vielleicht kann es der nächste Potter der Generation. Er wird das Wissen haben, dass ich nie hatte, denn er wird kein so jämmerliches Leben führen wie ich. Ich sage jedoch vorraus, dass es erst in vier Generationen wieder einen Zauberer in meiner Familie geben wird. Nun, es wird ein Mädchen sein und ihre Eltern sind Muggel. Ich werde alle Vorkehrungen treffen, dass sie mein Werk vollendet. Hilfst du mir? Bitte schreib mir! Ich vermisse dich. Harry  
  
Der Brief war sauberer als der erste geschrieben und mit einem glänzenden Lila. Es war nicht zu fassen! Shirley klappte das Buch zu. Er hatte es vorausgesehen! Er hatte alle gewusst! Sie rannte in den Schlafsaal und versteckte das Buch unter ihrem Bett. Jetzt musste er wieder in die Bibliothek. Er hatte so viele Fragen und er wusste, manche konnten Ann und Mark gut beantworten. Die beiden sahen sie verdutzt an, als sie ihnen erzählte, was gerade eben geschehen war. "Das ist doch nicht möglich! Wo hast du dieses Buch?" Mark sah sie aufgeregt an. "Ich hab es lieber oben gelassen. Ist sicherer.", antwortete Shirley leise. Ann lächelte ihr bewundernd zu. "Diese Briefe hat noch nie jemand gelesen..." Da unterbrach sie Mark nachdenklich. "Aber das würde ja auch heißen.... das Voldemort noch lebt!" Er sah alle mit großen Augen an. "Wer ist dieser Voldemort?", fragte Shirley eindringlich. Sie wollte diese Frage schon die ganze Zeit stellen, aber die Aufregung war bisher zu groß gewesen. Ann erbleichte. Mark räusperte sich und sah sie um. "Er war der größte schwarze Magier aller Zeiten. Seine dunklen Kräfte überstiegen wirklich alles. Nur ein Mensch konnte ihn besiegen - Harry Potter. Und wie es scheint, hat nicht mal er es geschafft...." Ann blieb immer noch stumm. Shirley hatte sie noch nie so verstört gesehen. Was war nur mit ihr los? Shirley sah Mark erstaunt an, der weiter sprach. "Harry Potter ist berühmt gworden, durch das Töten Voldemorts. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass er es nicht geschafft haben soll.... Ich meine, er ist eine Legende geworden." Vor ihm lag eine Zeitschrift. Er hob sie hoch. Hexenwoche war darauf zu lesen und eine dicke leuchtende Schrift kündigte einen Artikel über Harry Potter an. Auf einer zweiten Zeitschrift war Harry Potter auf der Titelseite. "Und das noch so lange nach seinem Tod.", meinte Mark. Ann sprang plötzlich auf und rannte so schnell weg, dass ihr Stuhl umkippte. " Was ist los mit ihr?", fragte Shirley und stand ebenfalls auf. "Verstehst du nicht?", fragte Mark und sah sie mit hochgezogenen Brauen an. "Nein. Was?", meinte sie ernst. "Du bist Harry Potters Erbin. Wenn das rauskommen sollte, bist du die Berühmtheit der Schule. Dann hat Ann ausgespielt. Und Jessikas Zorn hast du dir sowieso fast schon geholt. Sie vermutet es schon lange. Du hättest sie nach Zaubertänke sehen sollen." Mark blickte sie düster an. "Wieso Jessika? Was hat sie damit zu tun?" "Du weißt wirklich gar nichts.", meinte Mark kopfschüttelnd. "Jessika Malfoy. Ihr Vorfahre war Harry Potters größter Erzfeind."  
  
Shirley fand Ann auf ihrem Bett im Mädchenzimmer, wo sie in einem dicken Album blätterte. "Und? Alles rausgefunden, was du wissen wollest?", meinte sie leise und sah von ihrem Bett auf. Man sah ihr an, dass sie geweint hatte. Shirley setzte sich zu ihr. "Es tut mir leid. Ich dachte nur... es ist alles so schwierig gerade für mich." Ann lachte bitter. "Denkst du, für mich nicht? Aber schon gut. Es brauch dir nicht leid zu tun. Du kannst nichts dafür, dass du mit jemandem wie Harry verwandt bist." Sie versuchte ein Grinsen und bekam es fast überzeugend hin. "Ich habe nicht vor, der ganzen Schule mitzuteilen, wer ich bin.", meinte Shirley trocken. Dann seufzte sie. "Es gibt soviel, was ich nicht verstehe. Ich muss es herausfinden. Und dazu brauche ich Freunde, die mir helfen. Und du bist meine beste Freundin." Ann umarmte Shirley und wischte sich eine Träne aus den Augen. "Ich hätte nie so reagieren dürfen. Tut mir leid!", meinte sie schluchzend.  
  
Am nächsten Tag hatten sie ihre erste Besenflugstunde. Ihr Lehrer, Professor Tock, war krank gewesen, und der Unterricht wurde bis zu seiner Genesung verschoben. Das war auch der Grund, warum sie mit den Erstklässlern der anderen vier Hauser zusammen den Untericht hatten. "Also los, Freunde. Sagen Sie Hoch und Ihr Besen wird sich bewegen. Ja, genau so. Strecken Sie die Hände aus." Ann und Mark beobachteten Shirley die ganze Zeit, die ihren Besen einfach nicht in ihre Hand schweben lassen konnte. Am Ende war sie eine der letzten, deren Besen immer noch auf dem Boden lag und sich nicht einmal bewegt hatte. Verzweifelt ging sie in die Knie und hob den Besen auf. "Nein, so geht das doch nicht, Miss Lang!",polterte Professor Tock und schüttelte den Kopf. Er riss ihr den Besen aus der Hand, legte ihn auf den Boden und rief: "Hoch!". Der Besen schnellte in seine Hand. "Na bitte! Ist doch alles in Ordnung. Und nun Sie!" In dem peinlichen Augenblick bemerkte sie, dass sie als einzige noch nicht ihren Besen in der ausgestreckten Hand hielt. Sogar Daniel Longbottom hatte es schon geschafft. Als sie das dritte Mal "Hoch!" rief, machte der Besen schon Fortschritte und bewegte sich einen Zentimeter nach oben, dann fiel er wieder auf den Rasen. "Ich kann es nicht!", meinte Shirley verzweifelt. Jessika, die ihren Besen als erste in der hand gehalten hatte, kicherte und verschränkte die Arme gelangweilt vor der Brust. "Du musst es wirklich wollen. Sonst kannst du es den ganzen Tag probieren!", machte sie Shirley klar. "Danke!", meinte sie und wusste nicht, ob Jessikas Tipp gut oder abwertend gemeint war. Sie schloss noch einmal konzentriert dier Augen, streckte ihre Hand aus und rief bestimmt: "Hoch!" De Besen flog in ihre Hand und sie hatte die ersten Sekunden Schwierigkeiten, ihn festzuhalten. Erleichtert atmete sie auf. "Mann", meinte Ann, "Das hat aber lange gedauert. Wenn man bedenkt, wer du bist..." "Psst!", machte Mark und Ann hielt die Klappe. Aber es war zu spät. "Wer ist sie denn?", fragte Jessika und sah zu ihnen herüber. "Ich bin ein hoffnungsloer Fall.", meinte Shirley und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. Dann sah sie weg und hörte Professor Tock wieder zu. Nun sollten sie sich auf ihre Besen schwingen und fliegen. Shirley zögerte. Wenn sie schon mit dem Aufheben des Besens Schwierigkeiten hatte, wie sollte sie dann richtig fliegen? Jessika war als Erste in der Luft. Sie drehte ein paar Loopings und flog um ein paar Bäume herum, bis Professor Tock sie ermahnte, sich an die Übungen zu halten. Schmollend reihte sie sich wieder ein. Shirley hatte ihren Besen entgegen ihrer ersten Befürchtungen ziemlich gut unter Kontrolle. Sie flog ein paar Kurven und versuchte, höher oder tiefer zu steuern, bevor sie sich in die Reihe der anderen einordnete. Erleichtert, dass ihr das Besenfliegen auf einmal so leicht fiel, machte ihr der Untericht auf einmal viel mehr Spaß und sie freute sich schon auf die nächste Flugstunde. Wegen dem längeren Flugunterricht, fiel Zauberkunst heute aus und alle unterhielten sich aufgeregt beim Mittagessen. "In einer Woche fängt ja die Quidditch Hausmeisterschaft an!", freute sich Ann. "Lesley ist in unserem Team. Da müssen wir unbedingt hin." Wieder einmal wollte Shirley sie fragen, was genau eigentlich Quidditch war. Sie wusste nur, dass man es auf Besen spielte, es verschiedene Bälle gab und es rasend schnell war. Aber sie kam nicht dazu, da Professor Heathley plötzlich an ihrem Platz stand und sie aufforderte, ins Büro von Professor Dumbledore zu kommen. Er wolle sie dringend sprechen. Zögernd nickte sie und stand auf. Ann und Mark sahen ihr nervös hinterher. Sie nahmen eine Treppe hinter einer Statue zu seinem Büro und traten ein. Nun ließ sie Professor Heathley allein. Doch das Büro war überaschenderweise leer. "Professor Dumbledore?", fragte sie schüchtern und wartete, bis sie eine dünne Stimme aus dem Hinterzimmer hörte. Sofort schritt sie darauf zu. Professor Dumbledore lag in einem großen Bett und sah überhaupt nicht gut aus. Alt war kein Ausdruck, denn es musste steinalt heißen. "Hallo Shirley!" Er lächelte schwach. Sie trat näher. "Guten Tag! Wieso wollten Sie mich sprechen?", fragte sie verdutzt. Er setzte sich auf. Er sah ziemlich gebrechlich aus. "Mir geht es besser, als es aussieht.", meinte er und sah ihr in die Augen. Gut zu wissen, dachte Shirley unbehaglich. "Also, begann er mit dünner Stimme, "Du bist also die Erbin. Die Auserwählte, sozusagen. Wie?" Shirley nickte. "Scheinbar.", meinte sie. "Du trägst Harrys Umhang.", bemerkte er und lächelte freundlich. "Ja, er lag bei uns auf dem Dachboden. Er wurde aufbewart... für mich.", meinte sie leise. "Nun, das war auch richtig so." "Aber... wie kann das sein? Wie kann dieser Mann einfach... vorraussagen, dass ich.... Das geht doch nicht!", sprudelte es aus Shirley heraus. "Immer mal eins nach dem anderen.", versuchte Dumbledore sie langsam zu beruhigen. Er atmete schwer und Shirley versuchte, wieder ruhig zu bleiben. "Tut mir leid!", murmelte sie verlegen. "Schon gut. Was geht und was nicht geht hängt immer von der Sicht des Betrachters ab. Du bist Harry Potters Erbin, ob du willst oder nicht. Oder hast du diese Ähnlichkeit noch nicht bemerkt? Alle hier im Schloss haben sie bemerkt, ob du es wahr haben wolltest oder nicht. Und du wirst es auch nicht geheim halten können. Irgendwann kommt der Tag, andem du...." Er holte tief Luft. Shirley wartete, doch er sagte nichts mehr. Statttdessen starrte er sie zögernd an. "Nein", meinte er letztendlich, "Du bist noch lange nicht so weit. Aber er wird dich finden. Und dann wirst du das Werk beenden." "Ich fürchte...", begann Shirley, doch dann hielt sie inne. "Was fürchtest du? Dass du es genauso wenig schaffen wirst? Nun, dass hängt ganz von dir ab. Harry machte einen Fehler. Du darfst ihn nicht wiederholen. Das wäre fatal." Dumbledore starrte sie auf einmal aufgracht an. "Was war das für ein Fehler?", fragte Shirley nervös. Da trat Professor Heathley hervor. "Kommen Sie. Er muss sich ausruhen und Sie haben noch viel zu tun." Shirley nickte gezwungen. "Den Fehler darfst du auf keinen Fall machen! Hörst du?... Ich weiß nicht, welchen." Shirley nickte und verschwand aus dem Hinterzimmer. Nach einer Stunde Vewandlungen und einer Stunde Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste saßen die drei noch im Gemeinschaftsraum und unterhielten sich. "Dumbledore weiß es.", meinte Shirley. "Er weiß, das Voldemort noch lebt." Ann sah sich änglich um. Seit sie davon erfahren hatte, sprach sie seinen Namen nicht mehr aus und wenn es jemand anderes tat, bekam sie es mit einer Art Wahn zu tun, alles abzusuchen, als ob Voldemort direkt hinter ihr stehen könnte. Mark dagegen war das egal. Er dachte wohl, wenn die Erbin von Harry Potter in der nähe war, könnte ihm nichts passieren oder so ähnlich. "Aber was sollen wir jetzt tun? Ich meine, Voldemort ist seit Generationen nicht mehr ans Licht gekommen. Warum sollte er ausgerechnet jetzt wiederkommen? Er hatte genug Zeit." "Er... er war wieder geschwächt. Wie damals. Und ich hab ja nicht gesagt, er kehrt gleich heute zurück. Nur für den Fall, dass er wieder Kraft bekommt... irgendwann.", meinte Shirley, die sich inzwischen gründlich über Harry Potter informiert hatte. Ann verdrehte die Augen "Also für mich wäre es mal eine willkommene Abwechslung, wenn wir über etwas anderes als über harry Potter reden. Ihr tut ja gerade so, als wäre Du-weißt-schon-wer gerade wieder auferstanden." Wütend sah sie die beiden an. "Tut mir leid, Ann.", meinte Mark nachdenklich. Shirley sah sie sauer an. "Ich will nur was über meine Familie herausfinden, Ann.", meinte sie und schüttelte wütend den Kopf. "Du hast ja deine Familie. Eine große berühmte Familie...", setzte sie nach. Ann begann zu schluchzen und rannte in den Schlafsaal. "Das war fies von dir!", meinte Mark. "Nein, sie ist nur neidisch auf mich. Aber ich will doch wirklich nur was über meine Familie rausfinden...",sagte sie und sah auf die Bücher, die sie vor sich hielt. War das jetzt falsch gewesen? Immerhin war Ann ihre beste Freundin. Sie beschloss, sich später dafür zu entschuldigen und machte sich fürs erste keine Gedanken mehr darüber.  
  
4. Jessikas Wandel  
  
Die Woche war sehr langsam vergangen und endlich war auch der letzte Schüler im Qidditch-Fieber. Ann und Shirley redeten kaum mehr miteinander, und Mark war den ganzen Tag mit Hausaufgaben oder Zusatzaufgaben für Verteidigung gegen die dunkeln Künste beschäftigt. Shirley langweilte sich fürchterlich und freute sich über die Abechslung. Endlich war es soweit. Das erste Quidditch-Spiel der Saison hatte begonnen. Shirley saß in der dritten Reihe der Gryffindor-Anhänger neben ihrem Vertrauensschüler Tom Sway, der ihr mit unglaublicher Ruhe die Regeln erklärte. Shirley hörte ihm nur halb zu, denn sie musste immer wieder zu Ann und Mark hinsehen, der sie begleitete. "Also, was war nochmal mit diesem.... goldenen Spatz?", fragte sie wenig interessiert. "Das heißt Schnatz!", erklärte ihr Tom und stöhnte. "Was von dem, dass ich dir gerade erzählt habe, hast du mitbekommen?" "Äh....", meinte Shirley und sah ihn entschuldigend an. "Macht nichts.", sagte er entschlossen. "Es ist nicht schwer zu verstehen, wenn du es siehst. Tatsache ist, dass der Sucher...." Er zeigte auf den Sucher von Gryffindor, der am Spielfeldrand stand, "den kleinen goldenen Ball fangen muss. Dann endet das Spiel und die Mannschaft erhält hundertfünfzig Punkte." Gryffindor spielte gegen Ravenclaw. Beide hatten eine sehr gute Mannschaft. Auf der anderen Seite, der Slytherin-Tribüne, sah sie plötzlich Jessika. Sie war wie gewöhnlich von einer Horde Jungs umgeben, die sie alle anschmachteten. Und sie starrte die ganze Zeit zu ihr herüber. Shirley lächelte und winkte ihr erfreut zu. Langsam hob Jessika ihre Hand und winkte kurz zurück. Dann wurde sie abegelenkt. "Und...Das Spiel beginnt!"  
  
More will follow.... (Ich hoffe, es sind keine Rechtschreibefehler mehr drin) 


End file.
